


Soaked in blood

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “What’s more romantic than to break into a centuries old vampire’s nest and kill them?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Soaked in blood

They were not alone. To be fair, they were rarely alone when they were out “working”, but tonight should have been a night off. But that wasn’t the case. Hyunjin cursed as the vampire’s body fell onto the wet pavement. He snapped his head up, brushing his wet bangs away from his eyes as he saw the hoard of minions to the vampire beginning to fill the narrow alley way.

Thunder echoed across the city, lightning cracking across the sky and momentarily lighting up the world below.

Hyunjin attempted to fire his gun but it came out empty. He took a deep breath and quickly ducked around a corner.

“When you said date,” he called out, his back pressed against the wall as he reloaded his gun. He looked over at Woojin who had his back pressed against a wall, focusing on reloading his own shotgun.

“What did you say, babe?” Woojin called back, stepping out in the dim light of the streetlights above, his gun raised. Hyunjin followed, aiming his gun at the hoard that were charging at them. Woojin fired his shotgun and Hyunjin couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend’s work. Woojin was a very precise shooter.

The silver bullet hit the minion at the front of the hoard in the forehead and the creature let out a horrific shriek. Hyunjin almost dropped his gun when the instinct to cover his ears were becoming overwhelming. However, another crack of thunder rolled in and broke the effect.

He raised his gun, firing at the second minion who didn’t even have a chance to let out the same, horrifying shriek.

“When you said date,” he repeated, turning to look at Woojin. Both of them were already soaked. Both from the pouring rain but also blood; their own, the other’s and the vampire’s. “I didn’t think this would be the date.”

“Listen, honey,” Woojin said, pausing as he fired again. “What’s more romantic than to break into a centuries old vampire’s nest and kill them?” he asked, shit eating grin on his lips and Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply, to point out that maybe this wasn’t the most romantic date idea, but in his moment of being distracted, one of the minions had bolted up to him, effectively rendering his gun useless as he was now in close combat.

Hyunjin ducked the sweeping claws of the minion, moving to the side in order to avoid the fist that slammed down into the pavement. The minion let out a moan, sounding like a mix of anger and sadness.

“I think its sad,” Woojin called out and Hyunjin glanced over to Woojin for a split second; long enough to see Woojin clock one of the minions in the head with the back of the shotgun, successfully knocking the head off the frail, mutated being.

“No shit Sherlock,” Hyunjin retorted, snatching the silver stake off his utility belt.

The minion didn’t have enough time to react as he drove the weapon through its throat, thus preventing the screech. He had a hunch that the screech was not something pleasant that he’d like to fall under the influence of. As the silver pushed through the skin, it burst like an overfull water balloon; blood sprayed all across Hyunjin and the putrid smell of decay hit him in the face like a slap. His stomach twisted but his attention quickly shifted as two more minions charged at him.

He moved to the side as the two minions attempted to strike him at the same time; the creatures instead running into each other. Hyunjin took the moment to take a step backwards, raising the stake as the two minions rose again.

One charged at him, the low moaning sound bouncing between the tall house walls around them and its claws raised. It swiped in the air and Hyunjin moved again, but he could still feel the wind from the movement and his heart stuttered.

It had been way too close.

He lunged, deciding that it was now or never, and he could feel claws grazing his arm. With gritted teeth he smashed the stake into the head of the minion. The moaning sound ceased as the creature fell to the ground and Hyunjin could feel the blood soaking all the way through his closed.

His breathing was harsh and his heart hammering.

A shriek sounded from behind him and he snapped his head around, his eyes wide as an undead charged him. He was so startled his limbs just froze.

A gunshot echoed through the alley and the being fell to the ground in a pile of its own limbs, revealing Woojin standing behind it.

Woojin was equally as bloody as Hyunjin and he chuckled as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes disapprovingly as he shoved the silver stake and gun back into his utility belt. Angrily he pulled out a handkerchief and he eyed it closely. It was a bit bloody on the edges but it would be okay.

He dried the blood off his face as he walked over to Woojin, holding it out to Woojin to clean his face.

“This was awful,” he said as Woojin dried his face before placing the handkerchief in his own utility belt. Hyunjin hated Woojin’s bright grin. “But thank you for saving me.”

“You could have taken care of that yourself,” Woojin said as he stepped closer to Hyunjin, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin hummed, turning his head a little to capture Woojin’s lips. He grimaced as he felt the smell of the undeads but that was quickly replaced by the taste of the lemon cheesecake they had eaten right before the hunt. “I love you,” he mumbled against Hyunjin’s lips.

“I love you too,” Hyunjin said, pulling back a little to look Woojin over and he brushed his fingers along Woojin’s jaw, his eyes studying Woojin’s every feature.

His warm eyes, his straight nose, his lips as they curled up in a smile. It made Hyunjin’s heart warm. He placed another kiss on Woojin’s lips, this one shorter, and Woojin let out a sound of protest as he pulled back.

“But next time,” he began, pausing for a second.

Woojin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m picking date location next time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @ flowers_minseok on twt <3
> 
> Thank you for commissioning me!


End file.
